


【丹罐】圣诞结

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐】圣诞结

赖冠霖最近睡得不太好，总是先在沙发上睡着，半夜又被人抱回房间。

还在长身体的小朋友总是贪睡，像是睡多久都睡不够似的，这不，上一秒还窝在沙发上抱着遥控器看新上的韩剧，下一秒就歪到沙发枕上入了梦。

赖冠霖今天又没等到他回来就睡着了。

被压在肩膀下的手机“嗡嗡嗡”的震动个不停，赖冠霖睡得迷迷糊糊的不愿醒来，将手机一把扒拉到地上，震动停了，终于清静。可他才刚翻个身的功夫，手机又开始响个不停。

赖冠霖将夹在两腿间的抱枕拽过来闷在脑袋上，试图将扰人清梦的手机铃声隔绝，可手机铃声偏不放过他，才停了一会儿，又响起来没完。他无奈又翻了个身，闭着眼睛垂手去够被自己扒拉下沙发的手机。他把手机举到眼前，艰难的睁开一只眼睛，原来是闹钟，12.25零点的闹钟，可他从没设过这个闹钟，目光下移，看了眼备注，上面赫然写着两排大字：“我的霖霖尼，圣诞快乐，但是我在录节目，还是想做第一个跟你说圣诞快乐的人，就跟去年一样。”

是姜丹尼尔啊，赖冠霖取消了闹钟，又把手机扔回了地毯上，说起圣诞节赖冠霖就一肚子火。

“你明明答应圣诞节这天带我去釜山的，明明是你说的今年要和去年一样要做第一个跟我说圣诞快乐的人，还要和去年一样……和去年那样的！忙忙忙，全世界就你最忙！”赖冠霖骨子里还是个小朋友，虽然长得高高大大，做事也像个大人，可有些东西都是他在镜头下的伪装，他也和其他小朋友一样顽皮爱闹，喜欢恶作剧，喜欢拽着哥哥的袖子撒娇，喜欢把所有的烂摊子丢给哥哥们，也想要得到所有哥哥的宠。

就像万圣节去邻居哥哥家讨要糖果的小朋友一样，他现在是个在圣诞节等着跟他的专属圣诞老人讨要礼物的小朋友。

可他的圣诞老人却在圣诞节当天去给别人撒礼物。

“等你回来我非要个十倍八倍的补偿不可！”赖冠霖嘴上埋怨着姜丹尼尔失约，心里却盼着他能早点回来，贪睡的人入睡总是比别人快一些。

凌晨三点，姜丹尼尔拖着一身的疲惫赶回了宿舍，原本给他准备了酒店让他直接休息，不必走那么远的路，可他坚持要回宿舍，忍着疲累做了一个多小时的车才赶回宿舍。

因为家里还有个小朋友等着他的圣诞礼物呢。

带着一身的冷气推门进屋，玄关处的夜视灯还亮着，他抬脚踩掉鞋子，换上拖鞋，往客厅里走了两步就看到了蜷着腿躺在沙发上熟睡的赖冠霖，心里暖融融的，他的小朋友总是会在沙发上睡着等他回来。

他蹲下身子，掀开盖在他腰间的毯子，把还带着室外冷气的手沿着赖冠霖的睡衣下摆探进去取暖，熟睡中的人扭了扭腰表示不满，他却得了趣，赚讨厌没够似的把手往他身上贴。赖冠霖嘴里嘟哝着些什么，转了个身直接就钻进了姜丹尼尔的怀里，姜丹尼尔“嗤嗤”笑了两声，就着这个姿势就开始瘙他的痒。赖冠霖本睡得酣甜，被姜丹尼尔这么一闹腾，睡得再熟也被他给折腾醒了。

赖冠霖揉了揉眼睛，睁着一只眼看眼前的人，搭在他腰间的手还没被捂热，他伸手就把那双手扯了出来，噘着嘴带着鼻音就开始数落姜丹尼尔，“丹尼尔哥，你干什么！你手那么凉，烦人！”

姜丹尼尔脸上依旧带着笑，“霖霖，圣诞快乐，我好想你。”说完就捧着他的脸吻在了他的双唇上。

冷空气顺着脸颊钻进他的鼻腔，过近的距离让他把他身上还没完全消散干净的凉意全都扑到他身上，可他却没觉着冷。

“霖霖，我想要。”

赖冠霖拍掉姜丹尼尔捧在他脸上的手，起身坐在沙发上拿抱枕护在身前，一脸警惕的看着他，“要什么要，都几点了你才回来！”

“我还特意做了一个多小时的车赶回来陪你诶，你竟然还要数落我。”姜丹尼尔一屁股坐在地上，委屈巴巴的看着赖冠霖。

赖冠霖最受不了姜丹尼尔跟他装委屈，无奈叹了口气，俯下身子在他脸上亲了一口，“圣诞快乐，丹尼尔哥。”

姜丹尼尔偷笑，顺势拽着赖冠霖的胳膊将人压在沙发上，赖冠霖知道又被姜丹尼尔骗到，心里直后悔不该心软，伸手推搡着他，却被他用扯下来的领带捆住手腕举过了头顶。

“姜丹尼尔，你别……这都几点了，我很困！”  
“霖霖，今天圣诞节诶，你不给我圣诞礼物吗？”  
“你要什么圣诞礼物啊，我还没跟你要礼物呢！”  
“那我给你也行。”姜丹尼尔将他的睡衣扯掉，俯身从他的锁骨一路吻到肚脐，在他身上留了星星点点的吻痕。手指在他胸前打转，像是有意欺负他似的，不去碰他挺立在白皙胸膛上的红珠。

赖冠霖浑身被他点了火，他却坏着心眼不给他缓解，“嗯……你别玩了……”  
“刚刚还不要做，这会怎么又这么着急了？”  
“你少废话，爱做不做！”  
“霖霖你这么大声是不怕哥哥们听见吗？”  
“你……那就别做了。”  
“不行！”

姜丹尼尔一口含住他胸前的红珠，抬起他的一条腿盘到自己腰上，手指伸进他的后穴里，那处温热紧致，手指才探进去，穴壁就讨好的吸附上来，缠着他的手指。

“霖霖怎么我光用手指就把你插射了？”姜丹尼尔将手指抵在他敏感处的软肉上，调笑着他。

赖冠霖还处在高潮后的空白期，没心思理会他的调笑。

等扩张做的差不多了，姜丹尼尔把手指抽出来，赖冠霖举着手到他眼前，可怜兮兮的跟他说：“丹尼尔哥，帮我解开，不舒服。”

“霖霖得乖才能有奖励。”

“可是我都抱不到你了。”赖冠霖又跟他撒娇。

姜丹尼尔被他的撒娇弄得没脾气，解开领带丢在了沙发靠背上，“丹尼尔哥，回我房间吧，这里太……”  
“这么晚了，没人出来的，乖。”  
“会有人起床上厕所的……哈啊……”

没等赖冠霖说完，姜丹尼尔将人翻了个面，赖冠霖被迫呈了跪趴的姿势。他真的很瘦，大概是因为还在发育期，长着个子，身上就没有一点赘肉。他的背部线条格外优美，有着漂亮的蝴蝶骨，脊椎线条微微凹下去，腰两侧还有两个腰窝。他的腰肢盈盈一握，臀部却平白多出些白肉，摸上去的时候软软嫩嫩的，显得他的腰就更细了。

姜丹尼尔没给赖冠霖喘口气的机会，直接握着自己的分身挺了进去，进入的速度过快，赖冠霖将脸埋进抱枕里才堵住了自己的惊呼。

姜丹尼尔发了狠的捏着他的腰窝来回进出，每一次都深入浅出，赖冠霖被撞的前后耸动，跪爬的姿势让他很没有安全感，也无处可躲，只能任由身后的男人不间断的操干着他。他闭着嘴巴不敢呻吟出声，生怕吵醒哪个睡着的哥哥，发现他们两个正在客厅里做爱。可冲撞的力度过大，嘴巴不受控的张开，发出些细碎的呻吟。

去年圣诞两人差点擦枪走了火。

姜丹尼尔是偷偷地喜欢着赖冠霖的，几个月的相处让他对队里的小忙内产生了一种异样的感觉，不像是哥哥对弟弟的那种喜欢，是想随时随地都可以拥抱甚至是亲吻的那种喜欢。

他苦恼了很久，不敢跟赖冠霖表白，怕吓到未经人事的小朋友。却在平安夜不小心瞄到了往卫衣兜里偷藏啤酒罐的小忙内，背着对内的哥哥们偷偷上了顶楼。

姜丹尼尔出于好奇便悄悄跟在赖冠霖的身后，一路尾随他上了顶楼，圣诞节的气温很低，啤酒不用放进冰箱就是冰的。赖冠霖一屁股坐到放置在中间的矮桌上，四处张望了下，确定没人才从卫衣兜里掏出罐啤酒，“吧嗒、呲……”拉开易拉罐的铝扣，啤酒花卷成泡沫，裹挟着淡淡的酒精香气窜进他的鼻腔。

赖冠霖缩着脖子顺着啤酒罐口吸溜了一口啤酒，冰的他脖子又往卫衣里头缩了缩，姜丹尼尔躲在一旁看他偷喝啤酒的样子捂着嘴“咯咯”的笑。

一罐啤酒下肚，赖冠霖随手将易拉罐往楼梯口的纸箱子里投，许是酒精起了作用，他头一回失了手，易拉罐落地的声音响在寂静的夜里格外清脆，碰到墙面又咕噜了一圈刚好滚到了姜丹尼尔的脚边。

赖冠霖没有在意，又从口袋里掏了罐啤酒打开，姜丹尼尔捡起滚落到脚边的易拉罐顺手丢进了旁边的纸箱里。赖冠霖听见动静警惕的往楼梯口看，才喝了两口的啤酒也被他慌慌张张的往身后藏。

“别藏了，我都看见了。”姜丹尼尔边往这边走边对着他说。

赖冠霖有些不好意思的挠挠头，像是做错事被大人发现的小朋友垂着脑袋不敢看他。

姜丹尼尔伸手去揉他的头发，在他身边坐下来，顺便把他手里的啤酒也拿走了，递到嘴边喝了一口，“想什么呢？”

赖冠霖抬起头看他，脸上也不知道是被发现做了错事不好意思红了脸还是因为酒精作用红了脸，“没什么。”

“怎么一个人偷跑上来喝酒，你还未成年不能碰酒你知道吗？”

我知道的，这是你们韩国的规定，但在我的家乡是没有这种禁忌的。

“我知道。”他又把脑袋耷拉下去了。

姜丹尼尔把剩下的啤酒都灌进肚子里，又伸出手揉他的脑袋，“还有啤酒吗？”

“嗯？哦，有。”赖冠霖把口袋里所有的啤酒都掏出来摆到矮桌上，姜丹尼尔只是觉得神奇，他这卫衣口袋也是够大的，竟然能装得下五罐啤酒。

姜丹尼尔打开一罐啤酒递给赖冠霖，他没敢接，姜丹尼尔只好说：“想喝就喝吧，我会替你保密的。”就像我喜欢你一样，不会告诉任何人的。

赖冠霖接过啤酒罐，和姜丹尼尔一边聊天一边喝酒，姜丹尼尔也不知道抽什么风，作为哥哥非但不阻止未成年弟弟喝酒，中途还跑下去一趟，将冰箱里的啤酒都装了上来，两个人笑呵呵的喝酒聊天，脚边散了一堆的易拉罐。

赖冠霖没怎么喝过酒，酒精在他身体里发酵的时间很久，都五六罐啤酒下肚了他这才觉着晕，胡乱的摆着手把姜丹尼尔新打开递给他的啤酒推拒了回去。

“冠霖，你喝醉了？”喝醉了我才敢告诉你我喜欢你。

赖冠霖立马摆手否认，“没有。”可脑袋昏沉，脚底飘忽，浑身一点力气都使不上，又急着找个支撑，往旁边一歪直接将脑袋靠在了姜丹尼尔的肩头。

“哦。”姜丹尼尔低头看了看靠在他肩头闭眼休息的赖冠霖，好像已经开始意识不清醒，嘴里咕咕噜噜的念着些什么，他又往嘴里灌了一大口啤酒，才鼓着勇气开口道：“冠霖，我喜欢你。”说完刚想去偷亲他额头，赖冠霖却蓦地睁开眼睛，直勾勾的看着他，姜丹尼尔愣在原地，等待他的质问，却听见他跟他说：“丹尼尔哥，我也喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢。”他伸出一只手绕到他脖子后头，使了些力往下拉，让他得嘴唇精准无误的印上了他的。

姜丹尼尔睁大了眼不敢相信，他知道是酒精在作祟，可他又分明听到了他说的是“丹尼尔哥，我喜欢你”，是他的名字。

他该推开他的，可是他不舍得，他只知道张嘴吮他的唇，啃的他满嘴的口水，姜丹尼尔默默叹了口气，“冠霖呐，让哥教教你怎么接吻吧。”他一手扣住他的脑袋，一手揽着他的腰，将人压在木桌上，把主动权占回自己嘴上，动情地吸吮着他饱满莹润的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻撬开他的贝齿滑了进去，抵着他的舌头就开始在里头疯狂扫荡。

姜丹尼尔觉得他也是酒精上了头，手也开始变得不安分，大着胆子伸进他的卫衣里头，在他光滑的身体上游弋。随着吻的加深，手一点一点的往上移，最后停留在他的胸前。常年跳Bboy的手上生了茧，覆在他胸前没捏两下，红点就受了刺激凸了起来。

赖冠霖浑身都染了情欲，酒精的作用让他理智全无，分身也因着生理作用肿胀起来，在裆部支起了一个小帐篷。他只觉得肺部的氧气被一点一点抽离，下身也磨得他头皮发麻，往上挺了挺身就磨蹭到了姜丹尼尔的下身。

姜丹尼尔被他磨得脑子里的那根紧绷着的弦差点绷断，唇齿分离，又轻轻吻了吻他的眉眼，接着下移，舔过他的喉结和锁骨。

他挣扎着撑起身不想再继续下去，赖冠霖却不依不饶拽着他的手腕又重新将人拽回自己身上，姜丹尼尔咬着牙骂赖冠霖这小孩真是没一点防人之心，“赖冠霖，你……别逼我了……”

可赖冠霖却怎么都不想放过他，在他身下扭了扭腰，还故意挺身去蹭他的下身，姜丹尼尔被他撩拨的一身火，可他还有理智，知道不该在这种时候占人便宜，虽然他已经从他身上占了不少的便宜。

姜丹尼尔挑开赖冠霖的腰带，将他早就肿胀的分身掏出来，挣开赖冠霖的手，蹲在一旁将他勃起的分身含入口中。

“唔……”赖冠霖感觉到分身处突然被温热的物体包裹住，舒服的呻吟出声。

姜丹尼尔伸手隔着裤子掐了把赖冠霖的臀肉，惹得他不安的扭动着身子。姜丹尼尔将他的分身含在嘴里吮了两下，又握着他的茎身，从最低端的囊袋开始，一直舔到了伞状的龟头。

他将他的分身深深地含入口中，模仿着性交的动作来回吞吐着，赖冠霖一开始还乖乖的任他动作，嘴里“嗯嗯啊啊”乱喊，到后来像是不满意般，直接抓着他的头发自己往下使力来了个深顶。

姜丹尼尔感觉到他的龟头猝不及防的被他顶在了自己的喉咙口，顶的他差点干呕出来，他惩罚性的伸手掐了掐赖冠霖的臀肉，嘴里含着他的分身含含糊糊的说：“臭小孩别顶。”

赖冠霖终于抵不住快感的冲击，发出一声闷哼，来不及将自己的分身退出，便一股脑的释放在姜丹尼尔的口中，浓而稠的精液顺着姜丹尼尔的嘴角流了出来。

赖冠霖扑腾着手有些着急，“丹尼尔哥，你……你快吐出来……”

姜丹尼尔挑了挑眉，将口中的精液全都吞了下去，用大拇指的指腹抹掉了嘴角流出来的精液，凑到鼻尖闻了闻，“味道还行。”赖冠霖羞的只想找个地缝钻进去，他看了看姜丹尼尔的下身，也支着小帐篷，他半跪在木桌上，刚要往他身上趴，就被姜丹尼尔捏着肩头带了起来。

赖冠霖疑惑着看他，姜丹尼尔把他的裤子给他提好，将他的腰带重新扣回去，看着他说：“我自己解决就行，你赶紧回去休息吧，天怪冷的。”

“可是……哥……你……”赖冠霖往他下身看。

“没事，你不用管，你自己能走路吧？”

赖冠霖红着脸低声答了句，“嗯。”可他才下了木桌没走两步就脚底虚空，软绵绵的就要往旁边歪，姜丹尼尔赶紧一把将他揽进怀里。

“下次不能再惯着你让你喝酒了。”

姜丹尼尔扶着他走了几步，才下了两阶楼梯，赖冠霖又黏黏糊糊的往他身上靠，姜丹尼尔没法，只好将人打横抱起，怀里的人这才消停。

回到宿舍的时候，成年组还在举着啤酒罐玩些无聊的游戏，姜丹尼尔抱着人绕过他们往赖冠霖的屋里走，被从卫生间的队长撞了个正着。

队长看了看两人，凑近了闻到姜丹尼尔一身的酒气，“呀，姜丹尼尔，你不会带冠霖喝酒去了吧？你这熊孩子怎么还带坏未成年了？”队长又看了看睡着了的赖冠霖问他：“冠霖是醉了吧？”

“智圣哥你别喊，冠霖没喝酒，就是困了，刚刚在外头睡着了，我给他带回来。”

队长一脸我信了你的邪的表情看着姜丹尼尔， 想着以后得让小忙内离他远点才行。

姜丹尼尔用力捏了捏赖冠霖的乳尖：“不许走神。”

“嘶……”赖冠霖吃痛着从回忆里出来。

姜丹尼尔没退出来，就着交合的姿势搂着赖冠霖又翻了个面，他的分身在他后穴里转了个圈，碾磨着内壁，刺激的赖冠霖直接射了出来，乳白色的精液全都射在了姜丹尼尔的白色衬衫上。

他又捏着他的腰窝摆着腰晃动起来，身上的男人进出的巨物把赖冠霖的后穴捣得汁水淋漓，穴口都被浇得湿淋淋的一片，囊袋拍打着臀肉在寂静的夜里发出靡靡之音。

赖冠霖脸上挂着泪，额头上也冒着细密的汗珠，和泪水混在一起漉湿了沙发枕。

“丹……丹尼尔哥……你轻点……疼……”他的声音染了哭腔，却没能换来姜丹尼尔的怜惜，反而勾得他心里的欲火燃的更旺的了。

敏感点不断被研磨的快感让赖冠霖快要承受不住，他被顶弄得脚趾都蜷缩了起来。甚至连他的后穴，都只能被动地承受身上男人的撞击，穴肉柔软而脆弱，几乎都要夹不住对方的分身，只能任由那巨物肆意侵入，仔仔细细地探索着他的每一寸敏感的肠壁。

后穴里流出的肠液越来越多，顺着两人交合的地方流在了身下的沙发垫上，赖冠霖失神的望着天花板任由他紧箍着他操干，前端可怜兮兮的射了好几次，只吐出些不再粘稠的肠液。

他连催促他快点的力气都不剩了。

姜丹尼尔再次俯下身去吻他，将他强忍着却还是溢出口的细碎呻吟全都堵回了嘴里，身下的动作却没停，发了狠的朝着他的敏感点撞击。

直到肺部的氧气不足以支撑两人的亲吻时，姜丹尼尔才将自己的分身退出来，射在了一旁。

他卸了力趴在赖冠霖的身上喘息着，被赖冠霖抬着小腿踢了一脚。

“霖霖，你踢我干什么？”  
“嫌你烦。”  
“你不能嫌我烦，我以后还得腻你一辈子呢。”

全文完。


End file.
